Why You Never Give the Bladerbreakers Liquor
by Moonlight Star Wolf
Summary: Bladebreakers get drunk and that's when the trouble starts. Just go read it because I'm not good at summaries. RR Plz! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Drunkness Forever!

Why You Never Give the BladeBreakers Liquor  
  
By: Moonlight Wolf a.k.a. UltimateAnimeFangirl  
  
Rating: PG13 (for some of the language and maybe situations)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, Kai Hiwatari would be mine, He already is though, I liked him before everyone else did, even through the tough times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Hello everyone! This fanfic is supposed to be about this girl named Himitsu, Japanese word for secret, who killed all the girls in Beyblade and even though she is a girl and goes along with the Bladebreakers. You won't find her in dresses, skirts, pink, ~makes fireballs and attackes closest person near her than wears pink~ and girls who just act too girlish. Let's talk about me for a little bit. ~has a weird look on her face~ I like protecting Kai.  
  
Kai: I don't need protecting. I can handle everything by myself.   
  
Rei: He's got me if he needs help.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: This is not a yaoi fic! Sorry, had to yell.  
  
Kai: Right...  
  
Rei: I wasn't talking about that, baka.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Hey, that's not very nice. ~looks hurt and about to cry~  
  
Rei: C'mon, I was just kidding.   
  
Kai: And I thought she said Himitsu resembled her.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: ~sniffles~ She does and you were kidding? You two are so nice. ~Goes to Kai and Rei~  
  
Kai: What do you think you're going to do?  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Hug you guys.  
  
Kai: Get it over with.  
  
Rei: Kai, it's just a hug.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: ~hugs Kai and Rei~ Thank god I only turn all girly once in a while.   
  
Kai: That's a relief.  
  
Rei: Moon?  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Huh?  
  
Rei: You can let go now and start the fic.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: ~regrets letting go of Kai and Rei~ Okay, now for the fanfic!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
After killing all the "Bitches of Beyblade," Himitsu decided to join the Bladebreakers, just in case any stupid girls are left in the world of Beyblade. The Bladebreakers were staying at a hotel in Star City (MLW: I know it's a stupid name for a city.), trying to find the Beybladers that Voltaire had sent to find the Amp Bits that upgraded special Beyblades and beat them. Then they could find the Amp Bits and return them so they could be locked in the BBA lab.   
  
"Man, I am starving. Let's get something to eat guys." Tyson said as usual.  
  
"What do you mean you're still hungry? We just got back from Phoenix Fire two hours ago and you practically ate all of the food we ordered, Tyson. If anyone should be hungry, it's us." Max said as his stomach made a weird sound.  
  
"Yeah, Max is right. How can you eat all that food and still be starving?" Rei asked, sitting on his bed in their gigantic hotel room.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, now let's go and find a place for hamburgers or something." Tyson started drooling at the thought of a juicy hamburger.  
  
"doesn't the Bit Beast get any opinion around here?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"Yeah, and don't I get one too? I'm as hungry as all of you are. I say let's listen to Tyson for once and have a late dinner." Kenny added.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said.  
  
"We'll go if you guys are going, right Kai?" Himitsu said.  
  
"Yeah." Kai was getting more friendly but to tell you the truth, he was really tired and didn't care as long as they came home in a few hours.  
  
"That's final then. Let's go!" Tyson ran to the door thinking it was open but smacked his face and slid onto the ground.  
  
"Watch it, Tyson, before we even get out of here, you might be too hurt to get food." Max laughed.  
  
They went into the elevator and finally out of the hotel. Kai and Himitsu walked behind them, both crossing their arms.  
  
"What?! Their all closed! It's only eleven and they're all closed! It can't be!" Tyson yelled as he ran up and down three streets that had almost twenty restaurants, all closed for the night.  
  
"What about that place?" Kenny pointed to the light coming from a, by the looks of it, a very elegant restaurant.   
  
"Please sit down and I will be right back to take your orders." A guy in a waiter outfit greeted them and took them to a table just enough for all six of the Beybladers.  
  
"Hey, what are these?" Tyson asked as he looked at the menu. He didn't know they were different kinds of alcoholic drinks. "I'm really thirsty. I'll have this and this, and maybe some of this." Tyson started ordering almost every drink on the list.  
  
Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai, and Himitsu all ordered one. All of them except Kai ordered a vodka and he ordered an iced tea. He was the chaperone, or so he was supposed to be.  
  
"Kai, try it, you'll like it." Rei said, holding up his half filled glass, as Kai drank his iced tea slowly.  
  
"No thanks, Rei. I'm fine." Kai replied.  
  
"Kai, you're such a stiff." Max laughed and jammed his glass of vodka into Kai's now open mouth. He had no choice but to drink it all. He looked fine afterwards. It's not like he hadn't tried it before. "Kai, see that wasn't so bad. Dude, get me another one of those what ever you call its." Max waved his hand to the waiter. "Let's see how long you last."  
  
"No, Max, I'm fine. Really." Kai said.  
  
"You won't be fine once you taste this." Tyson poured two of his full glasses, not know what they were, into Kai's mouth as he finished talking.   
  
"Tyson. Let go of me. Tyson!" Kai yelled as Tyson continued pouring all of his drinks he didn't try into Kai's mouth as he held it open. Soon, Kai was feeling peculiar.  
  
Himitsu watched, drinking her glass slowly. She finished it and waited for them to finish drinking. It wasn't her first time drinking either.  
  
Tyson ordered more drinks, finally making Kai feel really dizzy, and started drinking them himself. He was even a bigger mess than Kai was.  
  
Rei and Max had three drinks before they looked just as drunk as Tyson and Kai were while Kenny took one gulp and was out like a light on the table.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel. C'mon." Himitsu got them all to get up, even though they wobbled every half an inch when they walked. "Charge this to the BBA account." She said to the waiter.  
  
Himitsu dragged Rei, Kai, Tyson, Max, and Kenny out the door and across the street to their hotel. As they got closer to the hotel, all of the boys suddenly got hyper.  
  
"Tyson, get back over here!" Himitsu yelled. Tyson got out of her grasp and ran towards the swimming pool.   
  
He took off his pants and started running around the pool's edge. He threw his hands in the air and started yelling.  
  
"Lookit me!" Tyson yelled. "Save the bunnies!!!!!"  
  
"Tyson, get back over here! Shut up, we'll get kicked out of the hotel! Are you listening?!" Himitsu yelled at him. She chased him around and around until Tyson ran out of breath and sat down. She grabbed him by his shirt and to the hotel's entrance. "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Hilary. I guess once you kill someone, they curse you by making you turn into them."  
  
Tyson fell asleep and Himitsu set him down on the bench near the door. She noticed there was something wrong with that picture.  
  
"Where did the others go? Oh, damn, don't tell me they..." Himitsu looked up at the lamp post where Max was slowly climbing up the post like a koala. "Okay, there's one..."  
  
"Kenny, what are you doing?" Dizzi's voice came from behind the trees. "Kenny!"  
  
Himitsu looked over in the trees and found Kenny hugging his laptop and he started to make-out with it. Dizzi kept yelling until Kenny turned down the volume.  
  
"Kenny, snap out of it. You don't know what you're doing....." Dizzi's voice died out slowly while Kenny did something that didn't look right. (MLW: Eh, the thought of it makes me barf so I'm not typing what he's doing.)  
  
"Uh, I think I'll just leave them alone now." Himitsu backed away from where Kenny was and looked around for Rei and Kai.  
  
Rei and Kai were Beybattling, like there was nothing wrong with them. She looked back at the others, except for Kenny, and then looked back at Rei and Kai.  
  
"Never mind, they are drunk. At least they aren't running." Himitsu sighed then her eyes turned into enormous saucers. "Kai, what do you think you're doing?!" She ran to Kai before all of his deep blue boxers were in full view, but she was too late, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Kai tried to twist his arm out of Himitsu's grip.   
  
"I'm doing this for you're own good." Himitsu said.  
  
Memo to self, never give them Vodka and Long Island Iced Tea. Himitsu thought to herself. She dragged Kai with her to get Rei.  
  
Rei was wobbling and yelling at Driger to attack Dranzer. The Dranzer Blade stopped after not being controlled by Kai while Driger kept spinning.  
  
"Return Driger!" Rei commanded. The Driger Blade came to Rei but hit his forehead and knocked him out.  
  
"Less work for me." Himitsu sighed and put the Dranzer and Driger Blades into the pockets on her jeans. She got Rei while still holding onto Kai and got them both so that she could get them into the hotel room.   
  
"I don't need a girl to tell me when to sleep!" Kai pouted.   
  
"I'll give you a cookie." Himitsu waved a cookie in front of his face.   
  
"Mmm.... Cookies..." Kai thought about it and decided to see just how many cookies he could get. "No." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Two cookies?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Three cookies and a punch."  
  
"....." Kai looked confused.   
  
"Here you go." Himitsu punched Kai and knocked him out. "Who knew he liked cookies? At least he doesn't eat cookies so much and look like Tyson." Himitsu shuddered in thought of what Kai would look like if he was Tyson. "Speaking of stuff with calories, Rei is getting to be a little heavy. I hope it's all muscle." She set Rei down next to Kai and went down to get all the others.  
  
"Meow. Meow." Max was on the tip of the lamp post and purring softly. "Meow. Meow."  
  
"No wonder his mouth looks like a cat's. He his one." Himitsu took a leaf and showed it to Max. "Maxy, look what I have. Catnip."  
  
Max looked down at her and liked his lips. He pounced down with a single leap and landed on Himitsu.  
  
"Where's the catnip? Give me the catnip or I'll blackmail it out of you!" Max yelled. "Where's the catnip?!"  
  
"Aren't you an impatient one. Sorry, Max, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't have any catnip. But if you want a leaf, here." Himitsu dropped the leaf she had been holding into Max's hand. It floated gently and Max ate it in mid-air.  
  
"Got anymore leaves? Me want more leaves!!!" Max jumped up and down in place.  
  
"Got'cha!" Himitsu put a ribbon around Max's neck and used it as a leash. Max looked shocked and had his mouth wide open. "We're going home now."  
  
"No!!! The leaves need their mommy!" Max yelled.   
  
"Okay, we seriously are going home." Himitsu yanked Max's leash and Max fell to the ground. "C'mon Max, stop wasting time."   
  
Max obediently crawled on all fours and followed Himitsu into the hotel. He stopped momentarily to lick his hand three times. His butt swayed side to side, kind of like a gay guy and kind of like a cat. As Himitsu waited for the elevator, (since Max refused to go up the stairs) the manager who worked night shifts came to the desk. He stared at Max and then at Himitsu then at Max again.  
  
"Too much coffee. Definitely too much coffee. Need more sleep. More sleep." The manager whispered to himself like a crazy I-just-got-out-of-the-Insane-Asylum person. The elevator made a little dinging noise and opened.  
  
"Max, don't make in harder than it actually is. Now get in." Himitsu pulled the ribbon around Max's neck but Max didn't move a centimeter. "Get in, Baka!" Himitsu managed to drag Max in the elevator, him looking like a statue.   
  
When they went into the hotel room, Rei and Kai were just like Himitsu had left them. Max went over to the kitchen and slept on the mini carpet. He curled up and yawned. Himitsu took two huge blankets and put them around him.   
  
Damn, he is really heavy. Rei might be all muscle, I kinda figured that but Tyson, he seriously needs to cut down on the food. Himitsu though as she lugged the snoring Tyson to the elevator. She didn't even bother to look at what Kenny was doing outside.  
  
Himitsu dropped Tyson in his bed and took deep breaths. She was sure Tyson was heavier than she was.  
  
Note to self, if the Bladebreakers get drunk again, I'm going along with them and getting drunk too. I never want this night to repeat. Ever. It was three in the morning before Himitsu actually went to sleep.  
  
Early Next Morning....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Kai opened his eyes, instantly feeling a throbbing pain in his left eye. It wasn't bruised (MLW: Thank you Beyblader Guardian...) but it hurt. He didn't know why either. The last moment he remembered was when Tyson crammed liquor into his mouth and him feeling like he was going to throw up.  
  
Rei blinked at the ceiling to get use to the light when he woke up and noticed he didn't know where he was. He looked to his left, Tyson was drooling and snoring on his bed.   
  
"What the-" Rei felt a throbbing pain on his forehead like a needle had pieced it. He rubbed his forehead a couple of times and sat up. At the same time, Kai sat up. They turned to find themselves looking at each other.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kai responded. What the hell am I in Rei's bed?  
  
"What the hell?!?" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Rei, what... what happened?" Kai asked.   
  
"I don't know. I don't remember a thing. Just being really dizzy last night..." Rei's eyes suddenly went wide.  
  
"Don't tell me we- We couldn't have-" Kai said. He and Rei thought of every possible explanation they could think of in less than thirty seconds. All of the explanations ran through their heads.  
  
Kai didn't want to find out what happened and got out to get to his bed across from Rei's. Rei looked at Kai with astonishment.  
  
"Kai? Where are your pants?" Rei asked.   
  
"Uh, uh..." Kai found his pants on his bed, slipped them on, and went back to sleep, in his bed.  
  
Damn this is the first time I made a fool of myself. Damn it. Kai thought and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: I don't know why I ended it there. But do you think I should write more? Please review and tell me. Please...  
  
Kai: How about no?  
  
Rei: I'm not in this.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Why are you so mean to me when we talk in public. Kai?  
  
Kai: ~looks as though a secret was revealed~ I'm never nice to you.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Kai... ~looks sad~  
  
Kai: ~sighs~ Okay, so I'm nice to you. Who cares?  
  
Rei: Uh, Kai, you aren't nice to girls. Except for her.  
  
Moonlight: Let's continue this after I tell people we're leaving. Do you object?  
  
Kai: No.  
  
Rei: Why would I?  
  
Moonlight: Readers, again, please review, just click the shiney purplish Go button on the bottom, it's that easy. I know I'm not great but just give me some ideas how to continue or something. If you don't review I don't write and there's going to be another day when they get drunk. Hey, it is called "Why You Never Give the Bladebreakers Liquor". You know why? Because they keep asking for more...... 


	2. The Aftermath and an Invitation

Why You Never Give the BladeBreakers Liquor  
  
Chapter 2: The Aftermath and an Invitation   
  
By: Moonlight Wolf a.k.a. UltimateAnimeFangirl  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, then this wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be telling you that I don't own this show. Obviously, though, I do own my characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: I'm updating! I'm updating!  
  
Kai: As we can all see..  
  
Rei: She had sugar, what else do you expect her to do?  
  
Kai: Do you mean that she's going to act like Max? If she is, I'm leaving.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: No, don't leave, Kai! I'm not going to act like Max. That would be so weird, and I'm not blonde so how can I act like him?  
  
Kai: Notice I said "act like Max" and not "look like Max." If you looked like Max, I wouldn't be here. Actually, I'd be somewhere in China by now.  
  
Rei: And I'd be with him.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: AH! Off topic! Way off topic! Anyways, readers, please read on, and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Yea! Today is another day! Today we'll get more food!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs while jumping on his bed. It was still early but Kai, Rei, and Tyson were already up. Kenny still hadn't came back when Himitsu left him outside yesterday. Speaking of Himitsu, she was still sleeping quietly in her bed. Well, she wouldn't have quietness for long. Tyson jumped off the bed and walked to Himitsu. "Wake up, Himitsu! You sleep more than I do. Wake up!"  
  
"Ugh... Um..." Himitsu's eyes were still closed and she turned her body until she was facing the other direction.   
  
"Himitsu!!!" Tyson yelled in her ear. "Get up! It's almost time for breakfast and I need to get there early so I can have as much as I want! This is important. Get up!"  
  
"What the hell?" Himitsu cursed when she opened her eyes. "Tyson, do you have any idea how you came back to the hotel?" Tyson thought a little and drew a blank. After all, the last thing he remembered was his vision being blurry last night when he was still in the bar. (Tyson is exaggerating. Breakfast isn't served for another two hours.)   
  
"Uh, nope. I must be really good at those drinks last night. I came back here without losing my way." Tyson said. "I'm better than Kai is."  
  
"What did you say, Tyson?" Kai asked immediately when he heard that Tyson claimed to be better than him at something. Himitsu rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. There was no use in sleeping now.   
  
"Tyson, first of all, Kai lasted just as long as you did last night. All of you were drunk after a few drinks and I had to take you back. That's why I'm so tired."   
  
"Ha, Himitsu, be serious. You're just trying to defend Kai since I beat him at something. Kai isn't as great as he looks." Tyson pointed out. Kai suddenly brought out his "Kai Death Glare" and looked at Tyson. Tyson continued talking and smiling. "Yeah, I mean, he probably isn't good at sports or...." Tyson looked over at Kai and stopped. He knew what Kai could do to him if he kept talking.  
  
"You have no idea what happened, Tyson. I had to chase you around the swimming pool last night to catch you. You were running around without shorts on." Himitsu said, not wanting to remember. "And Kai, you were that drunk too. You and Rei were Beyblading and then you took your pants off. That's why you didn't have them on this morning." Kai blushes a little. "Speaking of Rei, where is he?" Himitsu asked.  
  
"Oh, Rei? He's in the shower. He got this big bruise on his forehead only he doesn't know where it came from." Tyson answered. Himitsu giggled a little since she did know what happened. She stopped laughing when she noticed Kenny wasn't there. (Personally, I don't care, but hey you'll find out why Himitsu had to ask)   
  
"Uh, anyone seen Kenny?" Himitsu asked. "He was here when you three woke up, right?" Himitsu asked, kind of worried but then thinking of what he was doing last night, she shuddered.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen the Chief. Kai, did you see him?" Tyson asked Kai who was crossing his arms and listening to the conversation quietly.  
  
"No." Kai replied.  
  
"Oh, god..." Himitsu ran into the kitchen worried, and then sighed. There was Max, chewing on an edge of one of the blankets Himitsu gave him, snoring. The ribbon that Himitsu tied around his neck was still there too. Tyson and Kai ran behind her and stopped.   
  
"What the hell is Max doing?!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Do you believe me now. That all of you guys were drunk and I had to get you guys back here?" Himitsu bent down and shook Max. "Max, Max..."  
  
Max opened one eye and yawned. He opened both of his eyes as soon as he understood what was going on and blinked.   
  
"What's going on?" Max asked as three pair of eyes looked at him. "Why am I here? Pweh!" Max spit out half a soggy leaf from his mouth onto the ground. "And why did I have a leaf in my mouth?"  
  
"That's complicated..." Himitsu told him and stood up.. She was about to say something else when someone knocked on their door. "Ah!" Himitsu lost balance and fell on her butt. "Wasn't that nice..."   
  
Kai went to open the door to see the room service lady smiling brightly at him. He jumped back a little when he saw her face like that. She was a little too happy.  
  
"Uh... What...what do you want?" Kai asked. That lady was really scaring him right now. She didn't blink and she just kept on smiling.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to give this to you. It's a letter addressed to you and your friends. I think it's an invitation to a party of some sort." The lady paused, still smiling. "Oh, what a cute young man you are! Oh, you would suit my daughter perfectly. What's your name?" Kai looked paralyzed. How could a person act so nice? It was humanly impossible and she was scaring Kai more that she knew.  
  
"I, uh, sorry, have to go!" Kai slammed the door in front of the lady's face, leaned on the door, and sighed with relief for a few seconds. "Who the hell does she think she is?"   
  
Tyson couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out laughing. Kai looked at him again with his famous "Kai Death Glare" but this time Tyson didn't notice and laughed until he held his stomach.  
  
"Oh, hahahaha, what a, hahahahahaha, cute, hahahahaha, young, hahahaahahaha, man, hahahahaha, you are, hahahaha...." Tyson mimicked the best he could.  
  
"Tyson..." Kai was about to knock the boy with the messy black hair out any second when Tyson stopped laughing.  
  
"You don't have a sense of humor, do you Mr. Uptight?" Tyson asked, half knowing Kai would kill him if he went on anymore.  
  
Himitsu was untying the red ribbon from Max's neck and stood up after finally getting the knot out. Max rubbed his neck and slowly breathed in the most air he's had in a few hours.  
  
"Let's go jumping on the beds!" Tyson yelled and ran back to where all the beds were. He got onto his and started jumping. He noticed that his teammates were staring at him weirdly so he stopped and got off the bed. Then there was a brief moment of silence. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. All four beybladers (Himitsu is one too) looked to see why it opened. Out walked Rei in a towel. Steam was coming from his whole body, and from the bathroom. His hair was down all the way, covered most of his face, and it was dripping wet.  
  
"We're all out of Shampoo and Conditioner, you guys." Rei pointed out. "Can one of you guys call the hotel guy to get two bottles of each thing?"   
  
He looked at all four of his friends and then suddenly their faces turned from normal to shocked. Their mouths were wide open and Himitsu covered her eyes. Rei didn't understand why.   
  
"Rei, your towel..." Tyson said. Rei looked down and sure enough, his towel was in a crumpled heap on the ground. Rei blushed deep crimson, picked up the towel quickly, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
"Is it over?" Himitsu asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kai said.  
  
"That was unexpected..." Himitsu uncovered her eyes and said.   
  
"Who's going to call the hotel guy to get more shampoo?" Max asked.  
  
"I will... I guess..." Himitsu grabbed the phone and dialed the number. The phone linked directly to the manager's phone. "Hello, I would like you to send two bottles of Shampoo and two bottles of Conditioner to room...." Himitsu told the manager what room they were in and hung up.  
  
After a few minutes, there was another knock on the door. Kai jumped, he didn't want to see that lady ever again, lost balance, and fell onto Himitsu's bed where she was sitting. He knocked over Himitsu and they both fell on the floor. Kai was rubbing his forehead and Himitsu, who had tumbled around a couple of times, was sitting on the floor shaking her head because she suddenly seeing bright yellow stars swirling in front of her eyes.  
  
"I'll go answer it." Max looked at Kai and Himitsu then walked to the door and opened it. Thankfully, it wasn't the same lady. It was actually a very formal lady who handed Max the Shampoo and Conditioner and then left without a word.  
  
"Hey, Rei! Rei!" Max pounded on the door of the bathroom, holding every bottle that the lady had given him. "Rei, I got the Shampoo and Conditioner!"  
  
The bathroom door opened a little and Rei's arm reached out. Max handed him all the stuff and just as quickly, the bathroom door closed. After a few minutes of silence and blinking, Tyson became restless.  
  
"Rei is just taking his sweet little time, isn't he? While we wait, where did that letter go Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'll read it." Kai replied and took out the unopened letter from his pocket. It said:  
  
Bladebreakers:  
  
You are invited to the Blader Celebration, organized by the new team, the BeyPanthers. They will be hosting the party at the cruise ship located in the harbor, east of Star City so be there. We will have new equipment displayed and there will be chances to Beybattle the BeyPanthers. The celebration starts at 6pm and will end at midnight.   
  
  
  
The BeyPanther Organization  
  
"There's going to be food!" Looks at the clock. It was an hour before breakfast. "Forget about breakfast, I'm going to eat over at that party! And I can show off just how good I am to those BeyPanthers!" Tyson took out his Dragoon Blade and held it in the air.  
  
"Really... First you have to defeat me!" Himitsu took out from her suitcase a red and blue Beyblade that resembled Kai's but instead had sharp points here and there.   
  
"What?! You're a Beyblader too?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Tyson yelled, practically breaking the whole hotel. "We thought you were a replacement for Hilary, after she left us."  
  
"I would never replace that bitch!" Himitsu had little flames in her eyes, burning brightly. "Anyone saying that and they'll deal with me." She put her fist up and her body glowed red.  
  
Tyson and Max looked at her with frightened eyes and they suddenly looked chibi. Kai laughed a little at the sound of someone expressing exactly what Hilary was. Himitsu told herself that Hilary was already dead and that even though she had been trained to kill every time she heard that name, she should try to forget about all those years of training. She shook her head and made the killing feeling go away. Just then, Rei came out of the bathroom in a dark blue T-shirt and boxers that matched. His hair was tied in a limp ponytail, the ends still dripping water. He carried a dry, blue towel.  
  
"Hey, Rei. We're going to a party tonight! And I'm gonna beat those other Bladers!" Tyson yelled loudly. Rei nodded in reply and sat down to dry his hair more. "Hey, are we still going to eat breakfast?" Tyson started drooling.  
  
"Yes, we are." Himitsu replied. "You're not going to be able to Beybattle if you eat too much, Tyson."  
  
"Yes I am! I'm a growing boy and growing boys need food and I want food right now or I'm going to starve to death! So, where's the food………………." Tyson's stomach growled in agreement.   
  
"Tyson, stop being so immature. We're going to eat now, okay?" Himitsu replied.  
  
"Yes!" Tyson sped out the door as the others followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Finally, my second chapter was posted. Sorry I took so long everyone! I'm really sorry! I was working on a ton of other things and I couldn't think of anything for this fanfic. Anyways, it's here now and that's that.   
  
Kai: I can predict what she's going to say next.  
  
Rei: Same here, Kai.  
  
Moonlight Wolf: Readers, please review!  
  
Kai: What a surprise…. 


End file.
